


【斯莉】不受欢迎的斯内普

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】不受欢迎的斯内普

年纪轻轻就当上斯莱特林院长，理应低调点。但斯内普从麦格教授那里接过魁地奇杯和学院杯的时候，嘴角快要歪到天上了，那表情极端欠揍。

“我承认他教学水平没什么问题，霍拉斯又撂挑子跑了，但阿不思，你不觉得西弗勒斯性格太糟糕了吗?他做院长不会把斯莱特林的学生们带坏吗？”麦格去跟邓布利多抱怨。

邓布利多被一块酸棒糖酸的涕泪俱下:“那……你觉得谁能胜任斯莱特林院长?”

“……”麦格也想不出，“你说他在家也这样吗？莉莉怎么忍下来的?”

“肯定是爱的魔法。”不知道谁插嘴说。

莉莉的确忍不了了，她用手指戳西弗勒斯的胸膛:“赢了我们学院也不用这么激动吧，还有，你放开我!”

西弗勒斯在沙发上把她抱的更紧了一些:“米勒娃的脸色非常精彩，你要不要看?”

“不要，西弗——”莉莉无奈地说，“你打算这么抱我抱到什么时候?我饭还没做……”他一回家就缠了上来，一直讲到现在。

“一直，”干脆把脚也用上，西弗勒斯把莉莉笼在怀里，“别做饭了，想吃什么我去霍格沃茨厨房给你拿。”

“那不好吧?”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼。

“我们学院拿了学院杯当然要庆祝一下，”西弗勒斯终于松开了她，“你等着，我一会儿就回来。”

长长的黑袍在地窖蛇王身后翻飞，小动物们见了他全都跑得飞快，斯内普教授的脸色好阴沉啊，心情绝对很差。

正好跳出厨房，唐克斯嘴里塞的满满的，还没把嘴角的碎屑擦干净，就一头撞到了斯内普身上，一屁股坐到了地上。

“唐克斯小姐，”斯内普居高临下看着唐克斯，“你到厨房干什么?”

“咳咳咳咳咳——”唐克斯想说话，结果一张嘴就嘴里的饼干噎住了。

“安咳消，”斯内普皱着眉头挥了挥魔杖，“唐克斯小姐晚饭后来厨房偷吃，赫奇帕奇扣2分。”

他大步走进了厨房，剩下唐克斯坐在地板上发愣——我来学烤饼干，烤完自己吃了也算偷吃吗？为什么要给我扣分?!

不过人人都知道跟斯内普教授没办法讲道理，除非你嫌弃自家学院宝石太多。

霍格沃茨厨房永远有美食，西弗勒斯拿了几个莉莉爱吃的菜，想了想又拿了一瓶酒，既然要庆祝自然不能少了酒。

“唉唉唉?你要喝酒吗？”莉莉惊讶地看着他。

“我不能喝吗？我知道我酒量不好，但我喝醉了之后不耍酒疯吧?你不是说我喝醉了就睡觉吗?”西弗勒斯给莉莉倒上，反正明天就放暑假了，喝一点也没关系。

“咦?是的……对，只是睡觉，不耍酒疯。”莉莉眯起眼睛，“干杯!”

半个小时后。

“莉儿，我有没有说过你的眼睛是梅林权杖上最珍贵的珠宝?”西弗勒斯迷迷蒙蒙地看着莉莉，握住她的手，“我今天说过我爱你了吗?我太爱你了，莉儿，一天比一天更爱你了，我九岁见你第一眼的时候就爱上你了……”

是的，斯内普教授从不发酒疯，他只说心里话。而且，他的“睡觉”可不是一个名词。

“西弗，我还没吃饱……”莉莉对着餐桌伸手，无奈西弗勒斯一把把她横抱起来，长腿一迈，餐桌离她越来越远，卧室离她越来越近。

“你得先让我吃饱，亲爱的，”他在她耳边说，修长的手指探进她的衣襟，莉莉瞬间就觉得自己融化了。

“那菜就凉了，”他每次喝了酒之后时间会特别长，这当然不是抱怨(是炫耀)，莉莉只是后悔刚才没多吃点，高潮后她特别容易饿。

一个保温咒从卧室飞到餐厅，极其精准。

闭上眼睛，任由他由上到下任意地采撷，她的丈夫在各个方面都很优秀，虽然从外表看不出来，“唔～西弗，”她绷紧脚趾，让人意乱情迷的夜晚开始了。

两人情热正酣，床头的双面镜忽然亮了，没人理它，它锲而不舍地亮了好久，最终德姆斯特朗年轻女教授的声音从里面传出来:“西弗勒斯，感谢你的帮忙，你寄来的实验报告太珍贵了，意义重大，为了表示感谢，下次见面请一定要让我请你吃饭，上次我说了几次你都没时间……”

“当啷，”双面镜中间裂了一道口子，终于安静了。西弗勒斯满意地收起魔杖，捏住莉莉的下巴，“刚刚你叫我什么?再叫一声?”

当年所有人都反对莉莉跟西弗勒斯交往，佩妮说他穷，玛丽说他性格差，掠夺者更是把他最暴躁暗黑的一面都挖了出来，甚至西弗勒斯自己也怀疑，他会不会成为另一个托比亚。

他自己都快要退缩了，如果不是莉莉忽然得了龙痘疮。

考试太忙了，莉莉都没发现自己变青了，接着是脸上身上绿色和紫色的皮疹，好在她很年轻，病情也并不严重，去圣芒戈治疗了几天，她出院了。

但她怎么回家呢？她整个人还发青，还有几个顽固的皮疹在脸上，她这样会把她父母吓死，而且龙痘疮是烈性传染病。

“你可以住到我家，治疗的魔药我会做，我可以照顾你。”西弗勒斯说，“我父母不在家。”

“不行，会传染的，”莉莉摇头，不但会传染，皮疹还会留下伤疤，皮肤持续发青，她看上去就像一个哥布林。

“我问了治疗师了，你已经不会传染了。”西弗勒斯说。

“万一呢?”

他掐住她的下巴，吻住她，“这样都不传染的话，那你就不用担心吧?”

虽然成了一个小绿人，但莉莉还是脸红了，她瞪着他:“就算不传染，但我很难看啊!”她不想让他看到自己这个样子。

西弗勒斯皱着眉认真端详了莉莉一分钟:“胡说八道，很漂亮，哪里难看了!”

他说的太认真了，莉莉张口结舌，不知道该反驳什么。

不过龙痘疮除了喝魔药，还要给皮疹上药，有些皮疹的位置，莉莉自己根本够不着。

这时候西弗勒斯就忽然毒舌了起来:“不要不好意思，你现在就像一条巨大的酸黄瓜，快让我看看你的黄瓜侧面，”西弗勒斯拿着药瓶和棉签站在卧室门口，闪身躲过莉莉扔出来的枕头。

不过最终他不止看到了黄瓜侧面，毕竟他是真的觉得绿色的莉莉也很有吸引力。

在他的精心照料下，莉莉最后并没有留下疤痕，也没有永久性的变绿，不过她永久性地爱上了西弗勒斯，毕竟他连绿色的她都不嫌弃，今后她不会比那时候更丑了。

“西弗——”莉莉从西弗勒斯身后搂住他的腰，手指不老实地乱跑，“如果我们的孩子分去了格兰芬多，你会把学院杯让出来吗？”

“做梦吧……什么?莉莉你说什么?”西弗勒斯顿时感觉自己不能呼吸了。

“我们的孩子想要学院杯!”

西弗勒斯对梅林发誓他当时真的没有妥协，可是……

“斯内普教授最近怎么没乱扣分了?”

“是啊，他还破天荒地给格兰芬多加分了。”

“怕是吃错药了。”

“肯定是。”


End file.
